User blog:BlankyXP/RANDOM QUESTIONS 2010!
So I've changed a lot this past year, and I decided to do this blog again, to see how different my answers are...oh em jay! Here be the old blog from last year, November 2009. *'Full name?' Blanky Elius Esquire, at your service. *'GIVE US YOUR REAL NAME!!!' Ugh, you wish! Talk to teh hand, loser! *'Age?' CATORCE! *'Birthday?' August 31st. *'Male or Female?' Female, if that wasn't already obvious. *'Eye color?' Dark brown. *'Hair color?' Black. *'Body type?' Average. *'Three personality traits?' Eccentric, quirky, and weird. Yeah, I know they're all synonyms. EVEN I'M NOT GOOD AT DESCRIBIN' MYSELF! *'If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?' In real life, I'm sorta mad awkward and more easily outspoken with strangers, so I guess I would want to change that... *'Favorite part of your body?' My arms and hands. *'What job would you love to have?' FULL-TIME WRITER! *'What job would you hate to have?' I dunno. *'What is your biggest fear?' The dark. EEP! Yeah, I'm a big, big wussy... *'Are you afraid of death?' Yes...? But it's not like I can do anything about it. *'Do you remember your dreams?' Sometimes. But I usually only remember parts of it after I wake up. Then I forget about them in like a few hours. Most of teh time. LATELY, I'VE BEEN REMEMBERING MY DREAMS MORE THAN USUAL! It's scary... *'Are they vivid?' I dunno...sorta. *'What is the first dream you can remember on the top of your head?' First dream on the top of my head...uh...the one I'm thinkin' now, IT'S PERSONAL! *'What did you want to be when you grew up?' When I was little, I wanted to be a video game designer. Though, I don't really think I would be able to do good in that sorta job anymore. I think I find writing more suitable for my talents/interests. *'Where are you?' Where I am. *'Where did you want to live when you grew up?' Uh...I've always liked where I live. *'Where do you live?' The Big Apple. FWEE! *'Favorite holiday?' Christmas or New Years. *'Favorite day of the week?' Friday. Even during the summer. I dunno, I just like Fridays. *'Favorite food?' Potatoes! *'What don't you like to eat/drink?' CHECK TEH LAST BLOG! *'Favorite ice cream?' Vanilla. I am very boring, you see. I occasionally like some cookies 'n creme. *'Favorite drink?' Milk, orange juice, or ice water. That's pretty much all I drink. *shifty eyes* *'Favorite restaurant?' Popeye's. I LIKE THEIR FRIES! And chicken. And mashed potatoes... *'Favorite color?' Black, blue, and silver. I used to like green when I was in 3rd, 4th grade, and 5th grade, and uh...pink before that. I WAS A LITTLE GIRL THEN, GOSH! *'Favorite word?' IT'S STILL UGLY! *'Favorite grade in school?' 8th. *'Favorite subject in school?' English. *'What time do you go to sleep?' 11:30 PM on school days, 1:00 AM on weekends. *'What time do you wake up?' 7 on school days. Usually like 10 or 11 on weekends. I used to wake up early on weekends, but lately, I just find myself liking to sleep in more... *'How do you wake up? Buzzer/Radio/Other?' My mommy wakes me up. *'How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?' 20-30 minutes. *'What is your biggest regret?' THAT'S A SECRET! *'What talent do you wish you had?' I dunno. *'What religion are you?' I guess you could consider me agnostic. *'Favorite video game?' There are too many to name. *'Do you believe in aliens?' Yesh. *'Do you believe in ghosts?' My logic tells me no, but well...I'd be lying if I said I didn't. *'Favorite website?' YouTube, or this Wiki. *'Do you have any pets?' Indeed, I do... *'What kind?' Turtle. *'Names?' From teh old blog: Unfortunately, it hasn't been given an official name. However, some names that people have given include: Shelly, and Turtleman (what I call it). We usually refer to it as "the turtle". *'What kind of pet would you like to have?' A DOG! Like a golden retriever. Or a parrot. That would be tight. *'What kind of a pet would you not like to have?' ...cat. *slapped* *'Who would you like to meet?' Some of me internet friends. *'If you could have one superpower…what would you want?' The ability to travel back in time and look back at past events as an INVISIBLE PERSON! *'Are you passive or aggressive?' Passive, for the most part. I said I was aggressive (physically) last year because I slammed doors in school for no reason, but I don't actually bother to do that anymore. People do indeed change a lot in a year, eh? *shifty eyes* *'Where would you love to visit?' Japan, Egypt, or China. ZOMG! *'Favorite place you have been to?' My house. *'Worst place you have ever been to?' School. *shifty eyes* *'East Coast or West Coast?' EAST FTW! *'Would you like to go to space?' Maybe... *'Most interesting planet?' I dunno. *'Is there anyone you ever wanted as a parent?' I like me current parents. *'Favorite song?' Uhhh...SO MANY I COULD LIST! But here be some: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sCFs9JVQuA, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9Bw-agxGEs, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gS41xJKN_IA, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfdAGkjHGac. *'Favorite type of music?' Mostly alternative rock, but I sometimes like songs from other genres. I dunno. I'm usually pretty picky. Chances are, if you give me a song to listen to, I probably wouldn't like it. *'Favorite band?' The All-American Rejects, Owl City, and Dashboard Confessional. *'Favorite guitar player?' I DUNNO! *'What rock group or star would you like to hang out with?' I DUNNO! *'Have you ever played any instruments?' I used to play a recorder for Music class last year in 8th grade. *'Which one do you wish you could play really well?' Perhaps a synthesizer keyboard, piano, or an electric guitar. *'Random thought?' When answering a question, why do people always answer "I don't know", then give an answer? IT MAKES NO SENSE! Well, I'm not saying I don't do that as well... *'Why is the sky blue?' Oxygen and sunlight and uh...other stuff? *'Why is the grass green?' Chlorophyll? WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?! *'What is the meaning of life?' AAAAH, DEEP QUESTION! ...whatever you want it to be, I guess? *'What would you do for a Klondike bar?' I wouldn't do anything, because I don't like Klondike bars. OOOH, TOUCHE! ...not really. *'What do you like about yourself?' Stuff... Category:Blog posts